Crackle
Crackle is Princess Vivian's pet dragon who appears in the Disney Junior series Sofia the First. Personality Unlike her quiet and reserved owner, Crackle is loud and outgoing, and breathes fire when excited which is most of the time. She has a crush on Clover. Role in the Series She became acquainted with Clover while Sofia and Vivian worked on their class project in "The Shy Princess", but Clover did not like her at first because of her fire breath, and was afraid she would set him on fire. But the next time he and Sofia came to visit, Crackle had set up a picnic of shish-kebabs for the two of them and used her fire breath to roast the food, which made it tastier, and Clover decided that maybe Crackle wasn't so bad after all. In "Blue Ribbon Bunny", Crackle is shown to possibly have a crush on Clover, since she showed jealousy towards Ginger when she praised Clover, and got in her way when she was trying to get Clover's attention during the parade. In "Finding Clover", Crackle showed up in Enchancia just to see Clover. When Sofia tells her that he's run away, Crackle goes with her to find him. She even breathes fire on Boswell's foot just to save him! In "Scrambled Pets", Crackle is brought to school by Vivian, just as Sofia, James and Amber bring their pets. After a mix-up potion is accidentally spilled on them, Crackle becomes a rabbit, and Clover becomes a dragon. They have trouble with their new forms at first, but soon get to grips with them, gaining a better understanding of each other in the process. After they change back, Crackle expresses a desire to do it again, even sneaking out another vial of the mix-up potion. In "The Leafsong Festival", Crackle wants desperately to sing in the festival, but is unable to due to her fire breathing. For a chance to sing Crackle, gives up her fire to Cedric. She is overjoyed to be able to sing, but with minor relectuance, takes her fire back in order to melt the Forever Frost that covered Enchancia and save Mia. In the end she uses her fire to create an image of her in the sky during the festival. In "All The Sprite Moves", Crakle and the Royal Family of Zumaria move into a new and larger castle. When Sofia arrives to help them settle in, Crackle takes Clover, who came with Sofia, to the new castle's garden. Once there, they meet Herb the Hedgehog who tells them that the garden is enchanted. Clover eats a berry that Herb reveals is a Liken Berry, which has the same effects as a very powerful love potion. The berry's effects make Clover clingy for Crackle to the point of being completely creepy. After having enough, Crackle, with help from Herb and Sofia, feeds Clover a Blues Berry, which contains the Liken Berry's antidote. In "Bad Little Dragon" She meets Crispy and is the first to discover he's not as innocent as he appears. Gallery Trivia *For some reason, Crackle seems unable to talk to other humans besides Sofia (whose amulet allows her to speak with Crackle) when the Dragons of Enchancia clearly were able to talk to Sofia, Amber, Cedric, and Princess Ivy. Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Dragons Category:Pets Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Characters who fly Category:Lovers Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Mystical animals